(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays which are widely used at present, and includes two display panels and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Each of the display panels has field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The liquid crystal display applies a voltage to the field generating electrodes so as to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, thereby changing the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the electric field, and controls polarization of incident light to display an image.
In the liquid crystal display, both of the two field generating electrodes for generating an electric field in the liquid crystal layer may be formed over a thin film transistor array panel.
When the two field generating electrodes are formed over the thin film transistor array panel, a plurality of insulating layers may be disposed between a thin film transistor and a field generating electrode, and at least one of the insulating layers may be made of an organic insulator. Contact holes for electrically connecting the thin film transistor and the field generating electrode are formed through the plurality of insulating layers.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.